Detector arrangements of an imaging system detector detecting ionizing radiation with air cooling and cooling methods for such detector arrangements are generally known. The reader is referred to US 2005/0117698 A1 by way of example. This presents a radiation detector of a CT system in which a circulating flow of air is cooled by active cooling elements, for example a Peltier element, and is guided through gaps in the detector electronics for cooling the detector.